creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian.EXE
Christian.EXE Christian.exe is a Creepypasta about a strange David Toons game CD that could be either glitchy, hacked or possibly made by someone (or "something") other than Spellugeon... The Pasta It started on a nice summer afternoon, I was playing David Toons: Battle for Big city town (I liked how you get to explore the towns in it) until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the mailman had arrived and put something in my mailbox as usual and left. I paused my game to go see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the Mailbox was a CD case for computers. It was a David Toons: The Complete series DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just "CHRISTIAN.EXE" with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Christian on the front. There were no names or anything. When the title screen popped up I noticed that it was the first David Toons GBA game but Instead Christian was in the logo, I was like "Awesome!" Because like I said earlier I liked the classics. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when I pressed start, there's was a split second when I saw the title image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to black. I remember what the image looked like in that split second before the game cut to black; The sky had darkened, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the Spellugeon 2014 was now instead Spellugeon 666, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked hyper-realistic. But the freakiest thing that was in that split second frame was Christian, his eyes were pitch black and bleeding with two glowing red dots staring RIGHT AT ME, and his smile had stretched wider up to the edge of his face. Then a scene where David and Christian going to have a kiss but... suddently crashed. After it cut to black it stayed like that for about 10 seconds or so. And then another weird thing happened, the save file select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 popped up, and I was like "WTF? What's this doing in the a David Toons game?", anyway, then I notice something off, the background was the dark cloudy sky of the Bad Stardust Speedway level from Sonic CD, and there were only three save files. The music was that creepy Caverns of Winter music from Earthbound, only it was extended and seemed to have been in reverse. And the image for the save file where you see a preview of the level you're on is just red static for all three files. What freaked me out more was the character select, it showed only David, Uncle Anthony and to my surprise, Dr. Nick! Now I was sure that something was up, I mean, how can you play as Nick in a classic David game, for crying out loud? That's when I realized that this wasn't a glitchy game, it was a hacked game. Yeah it definitely looked hacked, it was really creepy, but as a smart gamer, I wasn't scared (or at least I tried not to be), I told myself that it was just a hacked game and there's nothing wrong with that. Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling I picked File 1 and chose David and when I selected and got started. The game froze for about 5 seconds and I heard a creepy pixelated laugh that sounded an awful lot like that Kefka guy from Final Fantasy before cutting to black. What I caught a glimpse of was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. It was what appeared to be a frame of David and Christian standing next to each-other, in complete darkness. But what made it so horrible was their lack of faces. They had lost their mouths, and their eyes were replaced with big hollow holes. The colors were a disgusting blood red, and there was faint static in the background. Then It Cut to Black, The screen stayed black for about 10 seconds or more, then it showed the typical level title thing, except the simplistic shapes were different shades of red and the text showed only "TOWN, ACT 1". The sound was replaced with what sounded like the David Toons theme playing backwards, with the faint sound of static in the mix of it all. I suddenly saw something and I stopped to see what it was; it was one of the small animals lying dead on the ground bleeding (That was when the music started to slow down), David had a shocked and saddened look on his face that I never saw him have before. It then changed scene again, now showing David and Uncle Anthony sitting in Tina's room while undecipherable whispering became apparent and grew louder over time. Both of them were sobbing uncontrollably while transparent clips of a murder playing in reverse flashed on the screen. Tina pulled a knife out of her neck, picked up a bloody ax and hacked away at the corpse of Mequi before she came back to life and she walked up the stairs. By this point the whispering became louder but more of the whispering voices started to disappear and the very second it came down to one voice, it was a rather angry Christian's voice who screamed "BURN IN HELL!" I was absolutely horrified. I shook the shock off as I was brought back to the character select, the save file that had David was different; David was no longer in the box itself but in the TV screen itself, which was flickering with that red static, David's expression scared me, his eyes were black and bleeding, his Skin had gone black and he had an expression of anguish on his face, Trying to ignore it I picked Anthony next. The next level looked much different, it had the ground of the Scrap Brain zone, but the sky background looked like the main menu; it had the dark reddish cloudy sky. But it was the music that creeped me out the most: It sounded like Giygas' theme right after you beat Pokey in Earthbound. I also noticed that Anthony looked afraid just like David did. Suddenly David appeared right behind Uncle A in what appeared to be pixelated black smoke. The scene had changed to the most disgusting, yet saddest thing I have ever witnessed. It showed Christian sitting in his room. He was standing on a chair with a noose hanging from the ceiling. He had brought it around his neck Then It Cut to Static, I was brought back to the main menu and this time the second file box had Anthony in the TV screen, His Skin Was Grey Unlike David's, I still thought that was wacky, playing as Nick, but anyway the level title appeared again and this time it said "...", which I found really freaky. Nick didn't look entirely nervous like David or Christian did, but he did have a suspicious look on his face as if he was just a bit paranoid. He did a little animation when I just left him standing, he turns his head to the left and then to the right at least twice and then shrugs at me, as if he has no idea where he was or what was going on. Even though I was scared outta my mind about what was going to happen, I had Nick continue onward. He did his usual running animation (You know, when you've beaten him at the end of a classic David game and you chase him) as we continued going through the hallway. Then It Crashed with Christian, David and Anthony with satanic features in front of Nick with a demonic expression. The scene faded to black and the static got louder. Almost instantly, it then cut to David walking in on his Friend. he let out a gut twisting scream. The camera was panned on his face as the sound of the chair being kicked and the same choking from before began to play. The picture of David's face stayed on screen for a good five minutes. This time, his eyes had returned as the same gaping holes. David then started crying Then It Faded to black, The red static lasted for about 15 second and then it showed me a most unpleasant image... The image showed a hyper-realistic of Christian standing in the darkness where you can only see his face while his head and torso faded into black, and when I say hyper-realistic, I mean like he looked so real you could actually see the lines in his Skin, as if you could actually feel the Skin if you touched the screen. It went back to the image again except this time there was the text again though it was messed up, but it was pretty much one of the most horrifying things I looked at since I had this game... "I AM GOD." The DVD popped out of my computer steaming hot, Then I Heard those words: "GO TO SLEEP..." turned around to see where the voice came from, and what I saw made me scream... Sitting on my bed... staring right at me... ...Was a Christian plushie, smiling with bloodstains under its eyes.